danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 7/Synopsis
Volume 7 Prologue In an underground room, the members of the Thanatos Familia gathered to watch the addition of a new member, an Elf, and cheered once Thanatos applied his falna to the Elf's back. Once the ceremony was finished, he left through a passageway, where he was approached by Valletta, who informed him of their guest Revis. Revis informed him that the Loki Familia was expected to come to the dungeon soon, ordering him to lead them to the Thanatos Familia base and kill them there, adding that she would deal with "Aria" herself. Knowing of the Loki Familia's strength, he asked for some help, however she ignored his request and attempted to leave. At that point, he mentioned that they would have trouble if the Loki Familia found "the Spirits", causing her to promise some help if they let her deal with Ais. After she left, Valletta made sure Thanatos knew that she wanted to kill Finn personally, and left to fulfill his request to bring Barca to him. Chapter 1 A short while after the incident at Melen, the members of the Loki Familia were reflecting over the recent War Game between the Hestia Familia and the Apollo Familia, amazed that a small Familia could defeat a far larger one. A week later, news spread that Bell had levelled up to Level 3, causing the members to show a variety of emotions, however Lefiya was annoyed about it, nevertheless she knew that she needed to work harder and renewed her resolve to grow stronger. While that was happening, Tione asked Finn what they were going to do about the second entrance to the dungeon now that they knew Melen had nothing to do with it, to which he answered that they were probably going to search Daedalus Street. While her Familia was in an uproar over Bell's level up, Loki met with Dionysus and Hermes to go over their plan, with Gareth, Filvis, and Lulune serving as bodyguards, and decided to have the Loki Familia investigate Daedalus Street. Once that was finished, they shifted to the topic of Melen, causing Hermes to volunteer to spy on Ishtar, mentioning that he would be able to do so without suspicion thanks to "a request" he received from her. Once he left, Dionysus warned Loki about him, pointing out that while he was connected with Ouranos, he seemed to have his own motive. When she asked why he brought Hermes into their alliance knowing that he was working with Ouranos, he answered that he was hoping to know what the old God was planning, feeling that Ouranos was hiding something that was much more of a bother than their current problem and would cause a disturbance in the city. Sometime later, Loki took the female members to investigate Daedalus Street, and their presence earned them the stares of many people including Rye, Fina, and Roux. Making their way through the area, they encountered Penia preaching at a clearing to a group of people to get rid of their wealth. Loki attempted to get her help, nevertheless she refused, forcing them to search on their own, splitting up into a group with Loki, Riveria, and several others and a group with Ais, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya. Tiona was worried that they would easily get lost, prompting Tione to reveal her "brilliant" plan to the group, stating that they should go in the opposite direction that the Ariadne exit arrows were pointing in order to reach the enemy's base. Despite Tione's claims, even after searching until midnight, the group failed to find any sort of base. A dejected Tiona complained loudly about their dilemma, attracting Filvis who had been sent by Dionysus to help them. She was happy that Filvis was joining their group but complained when she acted cold toward them, causing her to ask Lefiya if she was antisocial, then forcefully started a conversation about who everyone liked in an effort to socialize with her. They were shocked to learn that Line, a supporter, liked Bete, mentioning that he was cool and that she believed he had a kind side to him. While the female Loki Familia members searched Daedalus Street, the male members searched the sewers, finding a secret staircase in the older part after Bete smelled the scent of the Violas. Taking the stairs down, they reached a door made of Orichalcum, which they reported to the others about. Chapter 2 Thanatos personally visited Barca, who was annoyed at his arrival as he considered it a waste of time compared to working on Knossos. Initially uncooperative, Barca finally agreed to help once Thanatos mentioned that he would be unable to keep on working if the Loki Familia had their way, asking for the God to contact him once the time came, and returned to working. The next day, the whole Loki Familia including Loki assembled at the door, ready to investigate what lurked inside. Smelling an unpleasant scent, Bete stated that they should leave the weaklings behind, nevertheless Tione argued with him, pointing out that they wouldn't be able to output their best if they didn't have supporters with them. Leaving Loki and Riveria behind, the Loki Familia ventured through Knossos, and split into two groups once they reached a fork, with Gareth, Ais, Tione, and Tiona's group heading right while Finn, Bete, Lefiya, and Filvis' group headed left. Heading left, Finn's group ended up in a room with Valletta, and after a brief talk about Evilus, she attacked them along with a number of Violas. As the group headed straight through the room to avoid the monsters, Lefiya announced that she would cover the rear, and with Filvis she succeeded in annihilating a lot of Violas. At the same time, a number of new water spider monsters appeared ahead of them, making Bete lead the attack against them. Finn, feeling his thumb ache painfully, became cautious, and soon enough Revis appeared from a nearby door, dealing a heavy wound to him. Fearing that the group's morale would break apart, he called out to Raul, who realized what he needed to do. Running as fast as he could, Raul grabbed Finn, then jumped down a hole, ordering the others nearest him to do the same. Valletta laughed at Finn's condition, prompting Bete to try to attack her, however she closed the door on him, shutting out everyone except Lefiya and Filvis who were behind because they were the rearguard. Not wanting to cause casualties, Bete ordered the members with him to run. As she left, Valleta requested for Revis to kill the two remaining Elves, though she ignored them regardless, soon disappearing through a different door. Heading right, Gareth's group ended up at a room just like Finn's group, where they encountered Barca. Barca was unhappy about their presence, lamenting that the whole thing was a waste of time, and began muttering to himself, completely ignoring their existence, prompting the group to bring his attention back to him. Apologizing for him ignoring them, he introduced himself to them, telling them that he was ordered to send them to the abyss of darkness. He then activated the large red jewel in the center of the room with his eye, revealing a pitfall trap that covered the entire floor. Fortunately, Ais managed to escape with Gareth's help before the trap closed, nonetheless Barca escaped before she could attack him, leaving Ais alone in the room. Chapter 3 Back at the Loki Familia camp, Loki and Riveria theorized that Finn and the others had been caught up in a trap in the labyrinth as it had already been seven hours since they entered it. Suspicious of the walls, Riveria broke off some slate off of the wall, realizing that it included an Obsidian Soldier's Body Stone, a drop item that lessened the effectiveness of magic, coming to the conclusion that there was no way for her to blast open a hole into the labyrinth. Not wanting to give up, Loki asked if Riveria had a radar like function on her magic circle, to which Riveria answered that she could discern what was inside the limits of her magic circle if she used Rea Laevateinn, causing her to order Alicia and some others to hurry and put together a map. After his job was finished, Barca reported back to Thanatos, who asked him to take over the control of the red jewel on the pedestal, which was slightly bigger than the ones on the doors. Moments later, Dix arrived, mentioning that Knossos was noisier than usual, prompting Barca to explain that they let the Loki Familia in, and showed him the footage on the water films on the pedestal that received footage from the bluish white flowers hidden throughout the labyrinth. Taking advantage of his presence, he requested for Dix to help them, pointing out that his monster smuggling would be in danger if they were found out. Having no choice, Dix accepted his request, and took a crimson spear from the pile lined up against the wall. Down below, Raul, Aki, and the others were desperately trying to tend to Finn's wound, however no matter what they tried it refused to close, making Aki realize that it was because of a curse. Due to their situation, Raul began panicking, though fortunately Aki helped him calm down. Hearing Valletta's voice, he ordered everyone to move. Elsewhere, Tione, Tiona, Cruz, Elfy, Orba, Cynthia, and Arcs were wandering through the hallways until they were separated, and at that point Tione, Cruz, and Orba were attacked by assassins while Tiona, Elfy, Cynthia, and Arcs were assaulted by monsters, eventually trapped between a door and a group of Poison Vermis. In other section, Gareth, Narvi, and two others were suicide attacked by Evilus members, who drove them into a hallway lined with a Kaenseki trap that reacted when an Evilus members blew himself up. The group ran as fast as they could to escape but were trapped when a door shut in front of them. Elsewhere, Dix, disguised as an Evilus member, attacked Bete's group using his curse, Phobetor Daedalus. Fortunately, Bete escaped from it with Rakta, nonetheless the rest of their group was affected, prompting Dix to tell him that their allies would destroy themselves if he didn't do something soon. As the Loki Familia members suffered through the various traps within Knossos, Barca watched their movements through the water films, all the while using his eye to remotely control the doors and traps. He began to talk about Knossos to himself, then stated that adventurers were weaklings who could only do things in groups, and added that there was no way for them to overcome the labyrinth without a key. Separated from the rest of the Familia, Lefiya and Filvis wandered through Knossos in an attempt to find someone or an exit when they spotted Ein, who they carefully followed after. Not noticing their presence, Ein led them to a door that connected to the sewers, where he let in a hooded man and woman, one of which they felt to be a God. The three disappeared through another door, leaving the sewer door open, which Lefiya froze shut with Wynn Fimbulvetr to try to keep it open. At the point, Lefiya asked Filvis to inform Riveria of their whereabouts while she went back into the labyrinth, stating that she felt that she wouldn't make it if she waited for help. Nevertheless, Filvis refused her request, expressing her strong desire to protect her, and mentioned that if Lefiya was going to be stubborn then she was also going to have her own way. Giving in to Filvis' feelings, Lefiya left her staff at the spot between the sewer and the labyrinth, letting it leak magic power in an effort to let Riveria notice their location. Once that was finished, Lefiya and Filvis went back inside of the labyrinth. Having no way of chasing Barca, Ais attempted to find a different way, and as she did so, her blood seemingly called out to her as she was about to pass a normal passageway. Letting her blood guide her, she made her way down the passageway to a circular laboratory like room. The room looked to be abandoned, though there were still pipes all across the ground that connected to seven different large, broken flasks along the walls. Making her way over to one of them, she reached out to touch it, but stopped when her blood strongly resounded, making her realize that it once contained a Jewel Fetus. Seeing that there were seven broken flasks, she wondered if there were seven Demi Spirits already on the surface, yet before she could think any further she was interrupted by Revis' arrival. Noticing the blood on her sword, Ais asked her about her, causing her to mention that it was the blood of the Pallum she had cut down earlier, throwing his broken spear at her feet. Her emotions controlling her actions, Ais attacked Revis, who switched weapons to a longsword at her waist, but to her surprise Revis easily dealt with her, landing a hit straight through her Ariel. Chapter 4 Watching Revis defeat Ais, Barca noted that their victory was simply a question of time, and began searching for Lefiya and Filvis, as by chance they had been taking paths that avoided the flowers, and on top of that the magic they use to fight monsters would also destroy the flowers, making it even harder to keep track of them. Keeping track of them every time he appeared, he deduced their path, realizing what room laid ahead of them. The two Elves eventually reached a corridor that looked entirely different from the rest of the labyrinth, as the area was lit up with a blue light, had multiple pillars supporting it, and the walls were covered with murals that were most likely brought in from ancient ruins outside of Orario, though all the murals had the same topic of disasters and destruction. Lefiya's attention moved to another mural, one with a large dragon at the center with six women around it, all with folded arms and closed eyes, making her wonder if they were sacrifices or saints, recalling that people who lived in remote regions during ancient times used to sacrifice women and children to monsters in an attempt to calm them. Thanatos revealed himself from behind a pillar, explaining that the dragon in the mural was the Nidhogg, the most feared monster on the earth until the Behemoth, Leviathan, and Black Dragon appeared. He then introduced himself, causing Lefiya to ask if he was Enyo, to which he answered that he wasn't, adding that he'd never seen or heard Enyo before, making himself question whether Enyo was a God or if it even existed in the first place. Hearing this, she asked why he desired to destroy Orario, prompting him to reveal that not every God in Evilus was inherently evil, as some wished to relieve their boredom or become evil in order to create heroes. Thanatos, as the God presiding over death, didn't like how the lower world was full of life because of the falna, as that made it so people didn't die as much as they used to, relieving him of a lot of work. Soon after, several Thanatos Familia members arrived, forcing the two escape by temporarily blinding them with Dio Thyrsos. Raul's group continued to run from Valletta, having frozen Finn's wound in an effort to stop it from bleeding, but despite their efforts they couldn't shake off the feeling of despair. Panicking once again, Raul was encouraged by a weakened Finn, causing him to attempt to encourage the others himself, however he failed to do so properly out of nervousness, nevertheless his nervous attitude helped calm them instead. Guessing that Valletta had some method of making the water spider monsters unaggressive, they concocted a plan to use Finn as bait in order to take her out with a sneak attack. Just as they hoped, Valletta and the assassins came near Finn, but unfortunately for Raul she was expecting something like an ambush and easily slammed him to the ground. She laughed at him, calling him useless, prompting Finn to mention that none of his subordinates were useless. Immediately after, Aki and two other members brought a whole horde of monsters to the area, and upon seeing this Raul covered his opponents with the magic stone powder they had confiscated from Njord, using it to encourage the monsters to attack them. In the chaos, Valletta dropped the key she owned, though it was accidentally destroyed by a monster before the Loki Familia could take it, forcing them to retreat. During their retreat, Barca manipulated the doors to attack them with a group of Violas, prompting Raul to attack them head on in order to rally the others. Aki worried for his safety, yet he continued to fight, stating that while he couldn't hope to catch up to Finn and the others, if he stopped chasing after them then he would become even more useless. Unbeknownst to him, as he continued to fight, Finn, who was being carried by Aki, mentioned that Raul was already a fine adventurer. In the face of incoming spray of poison from the Poison Vermis, Tiona spun her Urga to create a fan like effect to repel the poison, while at the same time ordering the others with her to use their magic to annihilate them. Elsewhere, even with the curses and anti statuses the assassins used, Tione still beat their attackers into submission with the help of her skill Berserk. In another section, Gareth had protected his group with a large shield he took from a supporter, and when Barca tried to kill them with another fire trap, he punched a hole through the adamantine wall to the next hallway over, using it to narrowly escape their deaths. Bete, in an effort to save his allies, knocked them all unconscious while at the same time killing all the monsters also under the curse's effects. He then rushed at Dix, who got almost all the way through his chant before realizing that he'd be the first to get attacked if he used his curse, and his hesitation allowed Bete to reach him. As his opponent was a level above, Dix's body was heavily damaged under Bete's relentless attacks, making him flee through a door, shutting it on Bete's arm. To his horror, Bete slowly lifted the heavy door with his injured hand, and frightened him off when their eyes met. Seeing that he escaped, Bete ordered Rakta to carry the rest of the group through the door. Despite her wound, Ais forced herself back up, but Revis grabbed her, slammed her against the wall, then threw her to the floor. Seeing that she still wouldn't give up, Revis told her that no one would save her. This made her recall how no hero had come to save her, though she still wouldn't give up as she now had her Familia. Knowing that she couldn't win against Revis, she decided to switch her target to the labyrinth instead, chanting the chant for Ariel three times to create violent winds never before seen with it. Revis noted the winds to be a Great Spirit's wind, nonetheless she tried to rip her way through it when she realized that the winds might cause the Jewel Fetuses hidden in Knossos to react. Eventually, she managed to cut through the winds, dispelling them, however before she could do anything to her the rest of the Loki Familia except Lefiya, Filvis, and Line arrived at their location, having been guided by the wind flowing throughout the labyrinth. Upon seeing Ais' wind guide everyone to her location, Barca expressed his defeat, amazed with the Loki Familia and Ais and trembling at the same time. Immediately, the Loki Familia executives teamed up against Revis to rescue Ais, but before they could have an actual fight, a Demi Spirit smashed its way through the wall, having also been attracted by Ais' wind. Chapter 5 Once the two Elves had left the mural corridor, Ishtar, who had arrived with Tammuz, called out Thanatos, requesting to see how powerful the Gugalanna was that she was going to receive was, pointing out that the Loki Familia would be a good target to test it on. Thanatos was originally hesitant about her request, mentioning that the Loki Familia was already weakened to the point that there would be no need for a last boss, nevertheless he complied when she reminded him of all the money she had funded their activities with. Noticing that her voice wasn't reaching the Demi Spirit, Revis cursed Thanatos for using it without their permission, and left to check up on the remaining ones. Lefiya and Filvis arrived at the room soon after. Following a very short strategy meeting, Finn ordered Gareth to stay behind to protect their rear while the rest of them would go to the exit Lefiya had found. As the others left, Tione and Tiona stayed behind to assist the Dwarf. Taking a moment to plan before the battle, they decided to take its feet out from under it, taking advantage of Tione's List Iorum to bind it to land a hit on it. To their surprise, the Demi Spirit's body was as hard as adamantine, damaging their weapons instead, nevertheless they managed to make it bleed, making it acknowledge their existence for the first time. Asking if they wanted to "play", it began stomping the surrounding area, forcing the three to dodge it or get crushed. Tione, her anger rising from the monster's actions, landed a Berserk fueled punch and forcing it to drop to its knees. Taking advantage of this, they began relentlessly attacking it, forcing it to use an enchant similar to Ariel to protect itself. Blowing them away with the enchant, the Demi Spirit then slammed its enchanted hooves into the ground, causing a devastating explosion that blew the three away again. Ishtar, seeing how easily the Demi Spirit dealt with Gareth, Tione, and Tiona, was impressed by its strength, stating that it could easily destroy the Freya Familia. Next to her, Thanatos was also impressed by its strength, wishing that they had one of them back when Evilus still existed, and ignored his followers' pleas to deal with a raging Barca who was worried about Knossos. Already bored with them, the Demi Spirit tried to leave when Tione wrapped List Iorum around its neck, preventing it from leaving and at the same time suffocating it. Gareth helped her which increased the pressure around the upper half's neck. Not understanding why it was in pain and unable to chant because of the pressure, it tried to use its lower half, but its legs were all severed by Tiona using Urga along with Intense Heat and Berserk. Once she finished, she joined the other two in pulling, the Demi Spirit's head severing soon after. Seeing this, Gareth grabbed Urga, jumped to the Demi Spirit's body, then destroyed its magic stone, turning its body to ash. The battle finished, Gareth carried the two Amazonesses out of the room. Valletta, who had washed off the magic stone dust with the blood of the assassins who had been with her, came across Line's party of injured Loki Familia members. Already annoyed with the defeat she experienced earlier, she asked if they were part of the Loki Familia and assaulted them right after. A short while after the incident, Finn awoke in the Dian Cecht Familia Pharmacy, with Riveria standing next to his bed. She informed him that they were pretty much finished with their retreat, but when he asked about their casualties, she cast her eyes down, answering that there were seven who were either dead or missing including Line. On a building in Daedalus Street, Gareth reflected over the deaths of their comrades with Loki, each regretting something; Loki missed the reactions of the members when she sexually harassed them while Gareth regretted not drinking with them more. After he told her that attempting another attack would be impossible without a key, she decided to focus on gathering information and finding a key, resolving to get her revenge. Epilogue During the night three days after the Loki Familia's retreat from Knossos, Loki noticed that the Entertainment District was burning, quickly realizing that Freya had invaded Ishtar's territory. As she analyzed the scene, she realized that the whole incident had been planned by someone, and instantly Hermes came to mind. In the Entertainment District, Freya ordered her Familia to deal with everyone they encountered, mentioning that while Ishtar was short tempered, she wasn't stupid. Ishtar herself was despairing over the whole attack as she had no allies or trump cards left to use. Elsewhere, as they watched the attack, Asfi asked Hermes if the attack was because he wanted to destroy the Ishtar Familia, an attempt to kill boredom, or if it was a trial, to which Hermes answered that he would do whatever it took to create a hero. Category:Sword Oratoria Synopses